Mask
by Elle-Key97
Summary: We all have mask . Mask to hide our real emotions and weaknesses . Even Jasmine . She always acted like the indifferent and strong person , to hide her love for Lief , and her weaknesses . But what happened when jealousy and sadness broke her mask ? Was she able to live without it ? Was she able to let love in her life ? Who helped her ? Maybe ghosts of past , present and future ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi , guys ! :D Long time no see. After my first story , I tought I will never be able to write a story again. Yes, I was completely disappointed at my writting , but here is a new multi-chapter story . First chapter is a bit short , okay , very short , but I hope I will be able to write longer chapter next time . I would be glad to have your comments and opinions :) And , for the one who read my first story , what do you think about my grammar ? I think I improve my writing :) **  
**So here is a story: **

-

_ Chapter 1_

It was cold winter morning in the Forest of Silence . If you had been there , you would have tought that it was just causal winter morning. Maybe , for someone , it was. But not for Jasmine. She was sitting on the big brach on high tree , thinking . There was a huge mess in her mind. But it seemed like no one noticed that . Not Doom , not Sharn , not Barda , not even Lief . She was swimming in her own fears and disappointments . She was filing like no one can understand her . Again , not even Lief .

The same pictures were circulating trought her mind . Lief . With crown on his head . He was dancing . He was dancing with girl , probably Toran princess . So , this was result of all thing she did for him? When it was dangerous , she protected him as much as she could . She supported him when no one does . She loved him , when he was only son of the blacksmith . When no one knows anything about him , except that he was brave enough to stand in the way of Dark Lord . She was living like an animal in cage in that damn palace , just to be by his side . And , in the end , she dress up for the first time in elegant dress for ball . She got nothing except disappointment and sadness .

So what did she do ? She ran to the Forest of Silence . Without any word or explanation . She just couldn't stand behind him so broken . Behind him , she always wore mask of indifference and strength . She was never without it . And know , it was broken . She couldn't hide from her emotions , but she could hide from Lief .

She came to the Forest of Silence that morning. She was freezing , unaccustomed to low temperatures . Her breathing became ligher . She tought that she was going to die , but , tough she was weak , she look at the branch behind her . Filli and Kree were suppose to be there . But there was just Filli . She looked at him softly , but before she could do anything , everything left in the darkness .

Time passed . Jasmine suddenly opened her eyes . She didn't know where she was , or what happened to her . She just knew that she felt terrible . When she became more aware , she looked around her . She was in her old house . But how ? Then , she heard the steps . She reflexively reached for her knife , but someone took it away . She turned around to see who was that . And then she saw ….

-

**So , here it is ... Story is not clear right now , but , hey ! It is only first chapter . Write reviews please :) **  
**Love u all :)**  
**Thanks for reading ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi , guys :D I'm really happy to see that you like my story . So , I wanted to post Chapter 2 as fast as it is posible , which is not so easy , because I have a lot of test this week , and I have to learn (ugh -.- ) . Anyway here is Chapter 2 :**

_Time passed . Jasmine suddenly opened her eyes . She didn't know where she was , or what happened to her . She just knew that she felt terrible . When she became more aware , she looked around her . She was in her old house . But how ? Then , she heard the steps . She reflexively reached for her knife , but someone took it away . She turned around to see who was that . And then she saw …_

**_Chapter 2_**

And then she saw no one but her mother . Her beloved mother who died years ago .  
- Mo-mother ? - she asked shakily .  
Anna looked like an angel . Her hair was curly and black just like Jasmine's and her blue eyes were shining like oceans .

- Yes , Jasmine , it's me . - her mother replied , her voice was soft like cotton . But , Jasmine tensed .

- No , you're probably an Ol , you won't trick me . - She said decisively .

- Oh , Jasmine , don't be so suspicious , remember what I told you the day we found last Purple Rose in Forest . - she said with gentle smile.

Of course Jasmine remembered .

**_Memories_**

_It was peaceful day in the Forest. Even trees , which were very grumpy creatures in this forest , were enjoying the silent that summer day . _

_- Look , Jasmine . - Anna called her young daughter . _

_- What is it , mommy ? - her daughter said mouth full of apple she just ate . _

_- It's purple rose ! I thought there is not any Purple roses anymore . _

_- It's beautiful - Jasmine said . _

_- Do you know that , in the darkness , they fold their leafs , to hide ? Like shield , or mask ._

_- That's clever , they won't get hurt. _

_- Yes , it is , but they often do that when other Purple rose is in their surroundings . They shouldn't do that , hiding from love and believing is dangerous , remember that Jasmine . _

_- But why? _

_- When the time comes you'll know - her mother said with mysterious smile. _

**_End of memories_**

No one knew about their conversation except her mother . Not even Doom . That was her mother . Her dear mother .

- Mommy ! – she ran into her embrace . For the first time from her childhood , she was able to hug her mother . Oh , how much she missed her .

- Mommy , where have you been all this time ? Why you didn't want to tell me that you are alive ? – Jasmine wasn't angry at her , how could she? But she wanted to know.

- Jasmine , I'm not alive . I'm just spirit .

- What ? – Jasmine was now totally confused .

- I know you made decision about running away from Lief , I'm here to help you to fix your mistake .

- How do you know ?

- Maybe I'm spirit , Jasmine , but I'm always with you . Always .

- I love you , mommy , but I have to stay away from Lief . He's king . He have to marry noble , not forest girl , even if he want to - she said sadly.

- Are you sure in your decision ? - her mother asked .

- Of course I am ! - Jasmine replied stubbornly .

- Then , come with me .

- Where ?

- Come with me . - her mother said while walking away .

Not having any choice , Jasmine came with her . Her mother was going out of the tree house . But , as Jasmine stepped on the door frame darkness and silence covered everything.

**So , what do you think ? It's still someway confusing , but I promise It will become clear in next chapters .**

** I won't be able to post chapter for week , so I think I will post Chapter 3 at the latest in next Sunday. **

**Please review , and comment . You can also post your suggestions. :) **

**Love you :-***

**Elle-Key97 **


End file.
